


Sounds of Silence

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [133]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco considers his options.





	Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks.
> 
> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 553: Silence.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
>  **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything wonky.

~

Sounds of Silence

~

They sat in silence in the gazebo for several minutes until Harry’s eyes began to close. 

“Right,” said Draco, jumping up and pulling Harry to his feet. “Let’s get you home before you start snoring.” 

“I was awake,” protested Harry as Draco pulled him out into the gardens. “Mostly.”

Draco laughed. “Relax. I’m not upset you’re tired.” He tossed a wink over his shoulder at Harry. “After all, I’m the reason you want to take a nap since I haven’t allowed you much rest this past week.” 

Harry grinned at him. “Does this mean you’ll let me sleep tonight?”

“Unlikely.” 

~

They were laughing when they arrived at the Manor, but upon entering, they encountered oppressive silence. 

Andromeda, at the opposite end of the room from Narcissa, was frowning. 

When no one spoke, Harry cleared his throat. “We’re off. We’ve work to prepare for tomorrow.” 

“Of course.” Narcissa stood. “Perhaps you’ll join us for dinner this weekend?” 

Eyeing Draco’s closed expression, Harry coughed. “We’ll let you know.” 

“Thank you.” Avoiding looking at Draco, Narcissa left the room. 

Andromeda sighed. “For what it’s worth, Draco, I don’t blame you for hesitating to move back. Cissy can be…meddlesome.” 

Draco smiled faintly. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
